


happy almost one year anniversary

by milhkbread



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hav some meanie on snow uwu, there are some cuss words tho, this is so cheesy n corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milhkbread/pseuds/milhkbread
Summary: Prompt: Person A forces Person B to go outside and make a snowman with him.orwhere mingyu and wonwoo are soft for each other on the snow :)





	happy almost one year anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this fic is a lot of firsts for me: it's the first fic i've ever posted, first fic i've finished writing, and first fic where i actually like what i wrote hehe. i started writing this during the summer before my tenth year in high school and it's been more than a year since i finished writing this and only got the courage to post this now. please don't be too harsh on me, english isn't my first language. enjoy reading!! :D

wonwoo looks up from the book he was reading as he heard his boyfriend waking up in their room. he bookmarked the page he was on and closed the book since he knew he wouldn’t be getting any more reading done now that his boyfriend was awake. in a few minutes, he saw mingyu walk to the living room where he was seated as he was taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"i got cold without you," his boyfriend complained while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. wonwoo smiled. "good morning to you too," he said, placing the cup of hot chocolate on the table. while wonwoo was dressed for the cold and ready for the day, mingyu was still in his pajamas, which consisted of a tshirt and thin pajama pants. "why do you still choose to wear that if you're cold then?" 

"because i had you to cuddle with in bed last night," mingyu answered smoothly which made wonwoo sigh, but inside, he knew mingyu was right. unlike wonwoo, mingyu wasn't as sensitive to the cold and wonwoo liked cuddling with him and stealing his body heat anyways. 

"of course it'd be cold outside, it's snowing," wonwoo explained. mingyu gasped and was immediately more awake than he had been seconds ago. "snowing? really?" he ran to the window and opened the curtains. over the night, it had started snowing and by morning, the whole town was filled with snow and blanketed every house's lawns. wonwoo looked at his over excited boyfriend with adoration and fond in his eyes.

"wonwoo! come here, it's snowing outside! we have to make a snowman!" 

wonwoo loved his boyfriend so much, he really did, but he isn't willing to step out of the comforts of their warm home to freeze their asses off making snowmen. he curled up in the couch and pulled the sleeves of his sweater so his hands were covered and warm as well. "but it's too cold outside," he complained. mingyu looked over at wonwoo's curled up form on the couch and couldn't help but scoff at his boyfriend's pout. wonwoo doesn't like acting cute but he does it unknowingly and mingyu can't help but tease wonwoo about it. now though, he knew if he teased wonwoo, there was no convincing him of getting out of the house and making snowmen - which is just impossible! that's what the snow was for! - so he let it slide.

he walked over to his boyfriend, kneeled infront of him on the couch, and took both his sweater clad hands (holy shit his boyfriend is so cute he is the luckiest guy on the planet).

"please baby? you won't even be that cold since we can bundle up and besides, you have me. you always compare me to a furnace everytime we cuddle," mingyu tried acting cute for wonwoo. and of course, he didn't forget to use the petname he knew his hyung secretly loved. "it's a bit sunny outside as well so it probably isn't that cold." 

wonwoo groaned because he knew that the moment mingyu called him that petname, he was powerless to mingyu. he was weak and cheesy like that and liked being called baby, sue him. "okay, okay. but if it gets too cold for me, we're going back in immediately, yeah?" 

"of course and i won't even let you get cold out there. plus, you can hold my hand anytime." mingyu cheered in his mind since he was going to spend more time with his boyfriend, and get to act cute in the snow! the snowman by now was just an added bonus. 

wonwoo wondered if his boyfriend could be any more cheesy but it also endeared the fuck out of him and at times made him flustered. he sat up straight, and while still holding mingyu's hand, stood up and led mingyu to their bedroom "alright, let's get you bundled up before you catch a cold no matter how warm you are." mingyu laughed because he knew how flustered his hyung was and decided to wrap his arms around wonwoo's waist while still holding hands. at that moment, they both wondered what they did in their past life to have each other now. 

when they finally stepped out of their house, they were both warm in their three-layer winter apparel. mingyu ran down the front porch steps and into the snow. he laughed like a little kid and played in the snow while wonwoo looked on at his boyfriend and, unlike mingyu, slowly stepped down the stairs lest he slipped on any snow. mingyu ran up to him and took his hand and led him away from the front porch. "hyung, come here! let's make snowangels!" mingyu smiled at wonwoo and the older wondered how the snow wasn't melting around them with how bright and sunny mingyu was.

the taller flopped down on the snow with a small "oof" and immediately started making a snow angel. wonwoo smiled down at the younger. his boyfriend looked so cute and childlike in the snow and tried to cover the huge smile growing on his face by pulling up his thick scarf. also, if he was going to lie down on the snow like that, he had to protect himself from the cold so he pulled down his beanie to cover his ears. 

after playing around on the snow, making a snowman, and taking a few pictures to commemorate their first snowfall they spent together as lovers, it was getting too cold for wonwoo and they decided to head back in. 

inside, they made more hot chocolate and baked some cookies to snack on, which was tradition for them everytime it was nearing christmas. they had been childhood best friends and were stuck at the hip since they met. now, they were in uni and both decided to get a house together that was near their university. after a bit of help from their friends, they had finally realized their feelings for each other were mutual and since then, they had only grown to get closer to each other. 

they were still best friends and nothing much changed, except now there were kisses and more cuddling involved. they decided to tell their parents immediately since the two knew they were open minded. both their parents still accepted them with open arms and even commented that it was about damn time. nearing their one year anniversary in january, mingyu and wonwoo were still shy and learning things about each other in their new relationship and decided to take it slow since they had all the time in the world. both were thankful that everything had gone smoothly but they also knew that there were going to be bumps here and there, just like in every relationship. 

that evening, when they were cuddling in bed with wonwoo's head lying on mingyu's arm, his arms wrapped around the younger’s waist, chest to chest, and their legs tangled together, mingyu whispered, "happy almost one year anniversary." 

"it isn't even christmas yet." wonwoo couldn't hold back his smile. 

"i know but still. i love you so so much." mingyu tightened his grip around the older and pulled him closer. 

"i love you too. now go to sleep. let's bake more cookies tomorrow." wonwoo was sleepy and didn't really know what he was saying. he felt his eyelids drooping and didn't bother suppressing a yawn. 

he heard a whispered "i'd spend my entire life baking cookies with you if it meant we can be together always," before he finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep in the arms of his warm boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached the end, thank you so much and i hope you enjoyed! i'm sorry if there are some typos or grammatical error uwu and i apologize if some parts were too cheesy ahaha especially the ending since i didn't really know how to end it :/ also, i've never experienced actual snow since i live in a tropical country, so i'm sorry for any inaccuracies! again, thank you so much for reading and kudos and comments are always appreciated! :D hmu on twitter @ksjwongyu :)


End file.
